Taming a Ferocious Heart
by Panickedpen
Summary: A story following close but with an OC and a new twist on the Shikon.
1. Chapter 1

The young demon sniffed the cool night air deeply, catching the feverant scent of the girl he had been following for a short time. Peering through the dense tree branches, he could just make out the lean muscled body hastening under the pale glow of the half moon. Her scent filled his nostrils rudely, indicating the salty perspiration of haste, as well as the striking essence of a blinding fear. He had not expected to come across such a strange young woman during his midnight run, however, the girl had expected to be followed, this was the reason for her haste. Sharp bushes clawed at her arms as she ran through the forest, unhindered by the pain from her scathed, bloody feet. She couldn't stop now - not unless she was ready to stare her certain death in the eye. Pushing a tangled ebony lock from her flushed forehead, she gazed up at the usually friendly stars, trying to determine her path. "This can't be right, I should be further by now," she whispered frantically to herself.

"And why is that?" The sudden intrusion of a deep voice from above caused the girl to trip over a nearby root protruding from the earth as she attempted to flee. In a flash her eyes could barely see, a strong pair of hands pushed her shoulders sharply into the cool earth. A young demon with piercing eyes sat atop her, his face inches from hers.

"W-who are you?" The girl sputtered, trying to put a hint of bravery in her faltering voice. "Did he send you for me?" The girl questioned forcibly, as her head had begun to pound, a strange aura clouding her mind.

"No one sent me, I am Kouga, leader of the wolf demons," he replied with a proud tone. "Who are you woman?"

"I am called Natsumi . . .could you please remove your bare legs from my stomach? A rose colored blush spread across her cheeks as Kouga looked down at his legs that were straddled over the girl, hardly covered by the short fur pelt adorning his hips.

"If you don't run away," Kouga answered.

"Why do you care?"

"I just want some company, that's all. My woman is off with dog breath," he stated bitterly.

"Uh . . .okay," Natsumi started as her face wrinkled in confusion. "I don't have time to sit here and pass the time you idiot, so goodbye, I'll be on my way." Natsumi stood, uselessly brushing the dirt from her already filthy and torn kimono.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked crossing his arms and stepping in front of the young woman. Natsumi eyed the demon in disbelief. Had she not just told him politely to get lost? Absently, Kouga had begun shining the amour plate on his chest as he waited for her answer.  
She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Not that it matters to . . .agh, I don't even know why I'm telling you. I'm running. I don't know where, just far away from here. I don't want to be killed, happy now?" Kouga was surprised at this woman, this woman who stood there glaring at him with fiery onyx eyes. He supposed she could be called pretty - if you like skinny wild-haired humans with bad tempers that is. He sniffed her again. She wasn't ALL human; he picked up on a faint youkai scent. As buried as it was, the scent was definitely there.

"Can't imagine why anyone would want to kill you, you have such a sunny disposition," Kouga commented with his hands arrogantly at his hips.

"Charming," she replied scanning the ground for the small pack she had been carrying before she was so rudely pounced on.

"So who's trying to kill you?" Kouga's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"A very evil demon. His name is Naraku, he-" her words were cut short by a snort from the wolf demon.

"That baka? What does he want with a mere girl like you?"

"You know of him?" Natsumi asked raising her eyebrow.

"Who doesn't know him, he's the resident bad guy around here, he's always messing with my woman's little group." Natsumi looked at Kouga again in confusion, wondering why was "his woman" not with him, and did she have any information on Naraku?

"I need to find out how to kill him," she said calmly looking at the demon's unreadable face. He stood there unblinking, unmoving for almost a full minute before his mouth curled upward, reveling a pointy smile. And then he began to laugh a deep, bellowing laugh. Natsumi's eyes flashed angrily as her olive face turned red. "What is so funny?" She demanded as she stomped down forcibly on his left foot. The demon stopped laughing abruptly as a low yelp escaped his lips.

"What's wrong with you crazy girl! You didn't have to do that!"

"Well I told you what you wanted to know, and when I asked you a question, you just laughed at me!" She cast her eyes down at the torn black silk of her attire as her cheeks still burned in rage.

"You really lose your head when you're upset," Kouga commented as he sat on the ground to rub his injured foot. "I can try to answer some questions for you, but you'll have to tell me about yourself as well. And keep a level head," he added as an afterthought. Natsumi bit her tongue before joining him on the hard ground. "Don't worry we can talk for a while," Kouga said when he noticed the nervous expression on her face, "I'll protect you, you have nothing to worry about." In accordance with her promise, Natsumi merely nodded as Kouga began a fire. The snappy night wind poked into every tear of Natsumi's kimono, she couldn't help but feel gratitude toward the wolf demon as the warm flames flickered in the darkness. The mesmerizing dance of the flames sent Natsumi's mind into a peaceful respite, but she felt the demon's eyes upon her.

"Okay, I will tell you about myself," she began as she drew her legs beneath her. "I have been running for almost three days now, I'm not quite sure, it may have been four. My village is over that far ridge . . .was over that far ridge. Earlier this week I was washing down by the stream when I heard the cries coming from my village. So many screams, we were mostly women and children, our men gone away to fight. When I got there, everyone was lying on the ground, the air was thick with the scent of blood. I rushed to my home and found my family slaughtered. My grandfather was the only one alive, but just barely. I held his head in my lap as his blood flowed freely; he whispered just a few sentences before he expired. He said, 'Natsumi my dear, run far, you are in danger. A demon called Naraku is after you. You are special my child, you have a gift he wants.' And then he died in my arms." The girl looked blankly into the warm glow if the fire. "They all died because of me, and now I must hide, get strong and develop a plan to kill him and avenge my village." Her words trailed off, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Kouga sat in a wordless meditation briefly before making up his mind.

"You will come with me, stay the night in my cave with my gang. Tomorrow we will go find Kagome, my woman. She can get you some new clothes I'm sure."

"Kagome," Natsumi repeated, the name tasting foreign on her tongue.

"Get on my back," Kouga commanded. Tired from all her running, Natsumi accepted and was soon carried off into the twilight, the wolf demon rushing on at a break-neck speed.

Kouga slowed finally, coming into a clearing and let Natsumi slip clumsily off his back. Her satin ivory cheeks were flushed a pallid green and beads of perspiration had begun to collect thickly on her forehead. Kouga stepped toward a beaten down grassy area in front of a rocky gray cave.

"You coming inside?" He asked turning back to look at the trembling girl behind him. "What's wrong with you now?

"Thanks for your concern," Natsumi choked out sarcastically. Still, she made no attempt to follow him. Kouga sighed as he leaned against the side of the cave. "It's . . .it's just that . . .you run so fast," Natsumi gasped as she rushed haphazardly to the closest bush and wretched. The meager amount of food in stomach rushed up from her throat. The bile pushed against her teeth as she released the acidic tasting liquid. Natsumi's face burned in embarrassment as her muscles spasmed and she vomited again.

"That's absolutely disgusting," Kouga commented unnecessarily while he pinched his nose to cut off the smell.

"I am sorry," Natsumi replied wiping a trace of bile from her lower lip. Her face still boiled in self-consciousness; she could feel the wolf demon's scrutinizing glare. Natsumi chided herself for being so weak. A warrior should not act this way. She should be strong and brave, not the weak woman she knew Kouga saw standing there. Natsumi wondered why she had been affected so harshly; finally deciding it was a combination of the rapid motion as well as the constant throbbing in her head since she had first encountered the cocky young demon. "My head aches," she admitted feebly as she straightened up her body and glanced uncomfortably at Kouga. "Is there any water around here?"

"Sure, go down over south of the ravine, there's a little stream there," Kouga replied. "Do you need me to go with you, you know, for protection?" Natsumi's eyes smiled at his offer, but she hoped to be alone for a few minutes to clear her head.

"No, but thank you. I can manage perfectly fine by myself," she said picking her small pack up from the ground. Thankfully, as she made her was down the ravine, the pounding in her head subsided a little. It hadn't left her completely; however, the slight relief of pain lifted her spirits for the moment. The pre-dawn winds danced coolly across Natsumi's arm as she stretched it above the glassy water. She paused for a moment, contemplating her reflection. She was filthy. She pulled from her pack an ornate hair comb that had been a gift from her grandfather on her sixteenth birthday. She smiled as the fabric cherry blossoms swayed in the breeze, reminding her of simpler, less painful times. Natsumi pulled her waist-length ebony hair back severely into a knot and plunged the comb into the center. The first handful of aqua water she brought to her mouth, gargling vigorously before turning her head to spit. Satisfied that the acidic taste was washed from her pallet, she dipped the hem of her tattered black kimono into the water. The trails of dirt were hardly wiped from her porcelain face when she heard Kouga shouting for her. Natsumi rolled her eyes while she closed her pack, briefly letting her hand rest on the glossy saya of her short tanto.

"Are you ready to go finally?" Kouga asked excitedly.

"But I thought we were going to rest and head out in the morning," Natsumi said feeling exhaustion creeping into her bones.

"If you haven't noticed, it's going to be morning in a few hours. The pack is sleeping anyway so there's no reason to stick around here. I'm sure Kagome wants to see me." The wolf demon smiled, he obviously thought quite a bit about this woman.

"Okay. I will try to continue on," Natsumi replied wearily staring out at the approaching dawn.

"No way you're walking," Kouga ordered as Natsumi's head resumed it's hammering. "You'll have to ride on my back, you walk too slow. Just don't get sick all over me." The prospect of another reckless piggyback ride made Natsumi's rosebud mouth turn down at the corners.

"At least I can try to sleep," she decided as she hesitantly slung a leg over the demon's strong back. Here goes nothing, she thought as Kouga zipped off again agilely through the dense trees. Kouga had been running for just a few minutes when he felt the young woman's head drop against his back. He decided it wouldn't hurt anything to slow down a bit, so he changed his pace to a smooth canter and went on, letting Natsumi sleep as the sun rose. Kouga came to a stop a short while later in front of Kaede's small hut. He set the still sleeping girl down in the tall grass just outside the door and strolled inside.

"What the hell! What are you going here moron? And just bursting in like you own the place?" A young half-demon with flowing white hair and dog-ears cried turning his piercing yellow eyes on the intruder.

"I just need to talk to my woman," Kouga yelled, his face inches from the dog demon's.

"Get out of here. She's not your woman and you are not welcome," The hanyou barked balling up his fists.

"Sit boy!" A pretty girl with wavy onyx hair rolled up from her mat and stared at the wolf demon. "Kouga, what are doing here?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha sat fuming on the floor.

"I need your help Kagome," Kouga said draping his arm about her shoulders.

"What for?" Kagome asked blushing as another young woman and a small fox demon awoke, rubbed the sleep from their eyes, and watched the unfolding events.

"I found a woman," Kouga paused noticing a strange look on Kagome's face. "She's some stray, lost her family and village. She thinks she's going to find Naraku and kill him," he said laughing.

"So . . ." Kagome wondered what this had to do with her.

"She's all dirty, she needs new clothes. I thought you may be able to get some for her," Kouga said. "She also wants information on Naraku."

"Where is she?" The other young woman in the room asked the wolf demon with concern in her round eyes.

"I left her outside sleeping," Kouga answered absently.

Immediately, everyone seemed to understand Sango's thinking. During the fighting between Inuyasha and Kouga, someone else had slipped outside unnoticed. A great roar of several voices rose and called out accusingly, "MIROKU!"

Natsumi awoke suddenly from her much needed slumber from the feel of eyes upon her. Peering out from half-open eyelids, she saw a handsome man sitting cross-legged in front of her. His dark hair was pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore the dark purple robes of a monk and had a brass staff resting against his right shoulder. "Who are you . . .where am I?" Natsumi asked frightened as she scooted backwards on the dewy grass.

"Do not be frightened, I am Miroku, what is your name?" The young monk asked in a deep, soothing voice.

"I'm Natsumi," she replied looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Natsumi. That's a lovely name. Almost as lovely as you are," Miroku said with a suave smile. "Natsumi may I ask you something?"

"What is that?"

"Would you like to bear my children?" The monk asked with a composed look on his face.

An angry scarlet welt appeared on Miroku's face where Natsumi's open palm had made contact. From the un-shocked expression on the monk's face, Natsumi had a disgusted feeling that he was used to this. Natsumi's cheeks turned bright pink as she jumped up from the ground.

"You are mighty bold monk," she snipped staring him down. Just then, the occupants of the hut streamed out the door and took appraisal of the situation.

"You shouldn't get her upset, she can get quite a nasty temper," Kouga commented with a grin. Sango and Kagome had both covered their mouths, sharing a silent laugh while Inuyasha rolled his eyes, seeming bothered by the presence of Natsumi.

"Hi I'm Kagome," The wavy haired girl said walking up to Natsumi. The pounding in Natsumi's head increased as she evaluated the girl's strange dress. What kind of kimono barely covered a person's backside?

"What type of demon are you?" Natsumi asked with her hands at her hips. Kagome's mouth hung open wide; she was about to speak when Inuyasha began laughing loudly.

"Hear that Kagome? She thinks you're a demon, that's so funny!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and instantly Inuyasha found his face buried in the dirt. He frowned at her before getting up and dusting himself off.

"Jeez Kagome, learn to take a joke. It WAS funny. Anyway, what are you doing here girl?" Inuyasha asked turning his gaze on the young woman. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"Ah . . .Kouga said you could tell me more about the demon called Naraku. Also . . .that the lady Kagome may be able in assisting me to find something . . .less dirty and ripped to wear," she finished hopefully looking into Kagome's friendly face.

"Of course, come with Sango and I," Kagome replied happily taking Natsumi's hand in her own.

"Wait! You can't leave this idiot here!" Inuyasha whined referring to Kouga.

"What makes you think I want to dog breath!" Kouga shot back taking a solid stance opposite the hanyou.

"You two stop fighting right now or I'll go home!" Kagome screamed over the bickering. This threat seemed to work, as the demons stopped shouting and instead seemed content to shoot daggers at each other with their eyes. "That's more like it. We'll be back in about an hour, don't kill each other while we're gone," Kagome said sweetly.

Natsumi glanced uncertainly over her shoulder as she was led away between Sango and Kagome. Kouga shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to upsetting Inuyasha. The three woman walked in silence until they cam upon a cool spring hidden in a grove. Kagome took a large orange pack from her shoulders and motioned for Natsumi. "Here, this stuff in the blue bottle will clean your hair, it smells like honey," she said with a giggle. Natsumi took the bottle curiously as Kagome retrieved a bar of lavender soap from the bag as well. "Don't worry, we're alone. Go wash in the stream while I get some clothes for you to wear," Kagome instructed as she shooed Natsumi to the water.

Natsumi peeled the shredded, dirty kimono from her body and smiled as the cool water touched her skin, bringing Goosebumps to her arms and legs. She applied the sweet smelling shampoo to her long hair and scrubbed her skin pink with the soap. The water was so refreshing; she slipped under the surface and leisurely swam about.

"Natsumi you'll turn into a prune! Come out and get dressed!" Natsumi heard the mumbling of Kagome's voice from underwater. She swam to the shallow bank, shaking the droplets from her head. She modestly tried to cover herself as she stepped into the clearing where Sango and Kagome were cheerfully chatting away.

"Oh, here these are Kagome's, they may just be a bit big on you," Sango said handing Natsumi a white cotton sweater and a short blue skirt. Natsumi eyed the clothing strangely before quickly slipping them on.

"Natsumi . . .what's that?" Kagome asked pointing to a circular marking on Natsumi's hip. Natsumi pulled the waist of the skirt down a bit, exposing the entire blemish, which was about the size of her closed fist and faintly pink.

"I . . .it's just a birthmark I've always had," she said tracing the round mark delicately.

"It seems familiar somehow," Kagome commented thoughtfully. "Anyway, so tell me about you and Kouga," she said grinning.

"What about? He found me the other night and brought me here," Natsumi replied with a shrug as she combed the tangles from her hair.

"But, do you like him at all?" Kagome asked giggling. Natsumi gave her a strange look and put down her comb.

"I though er . . .he said you were his woman," she said.

"Oh brother. He does think that, but it's not like that. I've never really liked him that way but he can't seem to get it through his thick skull," Kagome said. Natsumi eyed Kagome.

"Well his is very nice, he has pretty much taken care of me since we met, however, I believe he cares much for you, and I have no time to carry foolish flames. I'm on a mission now, I must find the demon Naraku and avenge my village." Natsumi told Sango and Kagome the same story she had narrated the past night to Kouga.

"Well. We will go with you, you'll need help," Kagome promised. Natsumi's heart swelled. She had just met them and now Kagome was offering their assistance.

"Thank you," Natsumi replied graciously. On the walk back to the hut, Kagome revealed her secret, telling her new friend about her home in the future and the quest she was on to find shards of the sacred jewel. Natsumi listened intrigued even as Kagome showed her the portion of the jewel she wore around her neck, but had trouble concentrating as the ache in her head grew steadily worse. The girls had hardly returned to the hut where the men where gathered uncomfortably around a fire when Natsumi plunged face first into the ground.

Several hours later, Natsumi shifted under a warm blanket. Her eyes flew open. She was inside Kaede's hut, laid out on a mat and covered by a soft blanket. Kagome sat before her and smiled when she saw Natsumi was awake.

"Hi there. Don't get up. I gave you some aspirin . . .it's a pill for pain," Kagome said. Natsumi then realized her head had stopped throbbing for the first time in the last two days.

"Thank you, I think that may be why I fainted . . .my head was hurting so badly," Natsumi confessed.

"It's fine," Kagome said. "You should have seen what happened when you fell! Kouga made as if to grab you, but Miroku picked you up and brought you in. Kouga looked a little upset!" Natsumi blushed; she was really quite embarrassed about the entire situation. Just then, the door swung open and Miroku strode in, and open book in hand and an excited look flushed on his face.

"Natsumi, Kagome told me about your birthmark. I've been going over some information and I have stumbled across something quite unexpected. The mark happens to look just like the Shikon jewel. I believe you may be a descendant of the great Priestess Midoriko!"

Natsumi's charcoal eyes blinked slowly once, and then twice as she let Miroku's words sink in. Descended from the great Priestess Midoriko of the ancient tales? Was this possible? She crossed her thin arms over her chest and glanced between Kagome and Miroku. The strange curiosity that they looked back with bothered Natsumi; she hated to be under scrutiny. "That's not possible monk, you must be touched in the head. I can trace my family line back over two hundred years, and I can tell you where I don't come from." Miroku looked shocked by Natsumi's venomous reply, but as always kept a calm air.

"Natsumi, while you were off with the girls, Kouga told us of what had happened at your village . . .and of your Grandfather's words."

"I do not wish to speak of him now," she replied for the first time letting go of her controlled, cynical voice and speaking with a sorrowful injured tongue. "I don't understand how anything he said was of importance. I'm not special, I'm just a woman with nowhere to call home and a pledge to fulfil." Natsumi's heavy lashes closed over her eyes, trying to cool the stinging of the tears that threatened to fall. No. She wouldn't show weakness now. Her own painful feelings were a luxury she would ignore until her task was completed; it must be so or she would fail.

"Natsumi, Miroku was only trying to help. Maybe if you're able to remember something about that day - "

"No. How many times do I have to tell you people? It was a mistake to come here, I'm better off on my own."

"Natsumi no, I'm sorry. We really want to help you. I'll go get Inuyasha and he can -" Kagome was cut off again as she tried to put a hand on the determined woman's arm. Her hand was pushed away.

"No more discussion, I'm leaving. Don't try to follow me," Natsumi grabbed her worn pack and pulled it open. She tucked her tanto in securely at her waist while daring the others with her eyes to make a move at her. No one did. Natsumi spun on her heel and breezed out of the hut. Outside, Natsumi could not pass by unnoticed as her path was blocked. Inuyasha and Kouga stood with their noses inches apart, yelling at the top of their lungs into each other's faces.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready! You're lucky I just don't kill you now. I could you know."

"Ha! You'd just run away when I come at you. That's the only thing you're good at," Inuyasha barked.

"SHUT UP! It's bad enough that my head feels as if it's weighed down by a boulder, and now you are making it worse!" Natsumi stepped between the feuding demons and spread her arms wide, knocking each in the chest. Kouga lost footing and took a few small backward steps while Inuyasha landed solidly on his backside. By this time Kagome and Miroku had come from the hut, and Sango was watching the scene from the grass nearby with Shippo.

"It's good to be rid of the lot of you," Natsumi mumbled under her breath as she pointed her nose to the sky and stepped over Inuyasha, heading west.

"Where are you going?" Kouga called as he trotted off behind her. Kogome's sad voice answered from the doorstep.

"She's leaving us. She wants to go it alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga stared at the narrow back of the angry young woman as she stalked away heading west toward the slowly setting sun. It's muted rays painted the late afternoon sky vibrant hues of burnt orange, ruby and violet; a moving spectacle for sure; but Natsumi's soul was clothed in black. With determined, deliberate steps she continued away from the small group she had so little known. "Remember," she reminded herself silently, "I must think only of finding the demon Naraku and claiming his death. Until then, nothing else matters, nothing or no one should cloud my mind." Even as she heard a few last feeble attempts to call her back, she pressed on, feeling a newfound fellowship with the impending darkness that had begun to blanket the sky.

Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome stood in disbelief for just a moment before walking up to the wolf demon that was absently sniffing the air and looking about. Kouga turned when he sensed Kagome nearby, just in time to catch an open-palm smack against the side of his head that she accompanied with a dirty look.

"Ow! That hurt Kagome! Whatcha do that for?" Kouga whimpered as he rubbed his head.

"Why did you just let her go off like that alone?" Kagome's face turned a perfect shade of red to rival the blush of a freshly ripened tomato. But she wasn't done yet. "I can't believe you would be so unconcerned so cold hearted as to let her wander out there alone! She could be killed!" With a final "HMPF!" Kagome stomped back into the hut; her small, angry fists balled up at her sides.

"It's not like she's my responsibility or something . . ." Kouga defended himself to no one in particular as the rest of the group stood there in silence.

"Someone should go after her," Shippo piped in with his shrill voice looking to the others for support.

"I agree, but what can we do? She has made it very clear that she wants to be alone," Miroku said.

"Bah, who cares? She's just a stupid human, and she's not my problem," Inuyasha huffed.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted from inside the hut and Inuyasha found his backside harshly in the earth again.

"Damnit, she sure has good ears for a human," Inuyasha mumbled.

Natsumi followed an overrun path that run through the forest, all the while repeating a calming mantra in her head. Although she knew she would be better off on her own, her conscience was nagging her slightly, just a small prickling, but she felt badly about how she had treated the people who had been so kind to her. The stars came out above Natsumi, friendly sentinels smiling down at her. She brought her hand to her mouth, yawning deeply. "Yes, I really need to sleep," Natsumi thought as she felt a heavy weariness creeping into her bones. She looked about for a safe place to rest; quickly deciding on a piece of earth mostly shielded from peering eyes by dense foliage. Natsumi unrolled a thin blanket from her pack and laid it on the ground. With a habitual movement of her left hand, she checked that her tanto was still securely held at her waist before stretching out on the ground. She found sleep quickly as the stars kept watch of the night.

Had Natsumi not been so tired and deep in slumber, she would have heard the leaves crackling beneath the careful feet of the person slowly advancing on her prone figure. The intruder progressed toward Natsumi, a calm look upon their face and kneeled on the ground next to the exhausted young woman. Natsumi jolted upright immediately as a cool hand touched her shoulder interrupting her much needed sleep. Her hand went quickly to draw her short blade. Luckily, Natsumi got a good look at her would be assailant before striking out with her steel. She set her thin lips in a frown, furrowed her brows and asked, "What are you doing here Sango?"

Sango looked at Natsumi in a way Natsumi hated. Sango looked at her with pity.

"I don't need your sympathy you know. Throw it someone else's way," Natsumi spat bitterly as she set the usual stony mask on her face.

"You know, this tough act may work on others, but I don't believe you are so cold Natsumi. I understand that you have been through much pain in your life. It's probably easy to take out your anger on others. I think also the reason you want to be alone is so that you cannot be hurt again; that if you do not allow yourself to care for others and them for you, you will not be subject to another heartache."

Natsumi sat silently, Sango's truths scorching the barrier she had put up around herself. "You speak as if you know me Sango. But you know nothing about me. I don't even know why you bothered to come after me."

"Because I care. We all care Natsumi. I will leave you with the choice to come back with me or stay by yourself," Sango said as she stood to leave. She thought for a moment, and then called over her shoulder. "You may think that I do not know you Natsumi, but trust me I do. You're not the only one who lost your family . . .or your entire village."

Natsumi's ears pricked at Sango's words. What was she talking about? Suddenly, reality dawned on Natsumi like a tidal wave. It drenched her spirit and soaked her soul. She was embarrassed at the way she had become. In the time that she had been with Sango as well as with the others; while they had helped her, offered her food and clothing, tended to her when she had fainted from the ache in her head - she had not once asked about them. She knew nothing about their lives, their stories or hopes. Nastumi looked down at the dry earth as her big toe poked a hole in the dust. "Sango," she whispered morosely into the bellicose wind, "will you . . .please help me?"

That was it, she had given up, turned the demons within her away. Her heart felt as fresh as a blossom on a cherry tree, now light and refreshed knowing she could share her joys and fears with another. Natsumi smiled faintly as Sango's steps stopped abruptly and she turned back with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, I will help you Natsumi. You need only to allow someone in and that is the start. You've already accomplished that." Sango approached the young woman sitting vulnerably before her and held out her hand. Natsumi accepted the gesture of kindness, and rose, collecting her things quickly. Natsumi and Sango walked back to the hut slowly, discussing in depth the feelings surrounding a loss so deep, as well the hope that one day all things would be set right.

"So you wish to destroy Naraku as well?" Natsumi asked as they strolled along.

"Yes, and not only myself. Miroku has been pursuing Naraku as well, he put a curse on Miroku's family that will eventually lead to his demise if Naraku isn't vanquished, and Inuyasha seeks the shards of the sacred jewel Naraku has in his possession. Plus, everyone wants to kill him just out of sheer hatred," Sango answered. They soon came upon Kaede's hut bathed in twilight. The only sound was that of crickets chirping, but there was the glow of a fire from within the hut. When the girls entered, everyone was fast asleep save for a plump elderly woman with a patch over one eye.

"Sango, get ye to sleep my child, I would like to speak with young Natsumi," the wrinkled woman said as she rested her hands in her lap and gazed into the warm blaze of the flames. Natsumi regarded the old woman, her eye was strong and fierce, her voice gruff, yet there was a peaceful and calm tone to her voice. Natsumi kneeled by the fire. "Ye have a strange aura about you young lady. Have ye thought about what our young monk has told you?"

"Yes Kaede I have, but I just don't see how it could be possible. My family has lived in the same village for centuries."

"Natsumi, have ye your mother's eyes or your father's?" Kaede asked softly.

"Well . . .neither one. People have always commented on the unusual color," Natsumi replied of her grayish colored eyes.

"They remind me of mirrors. Or the calm of the water after a storm," Kaede said kindly stirring the dying embers with a short stick. "Many years ago, I heard tale of an unusual midwife in a district near the village you came from. When expectant mothers would die in childbirth and the child had no other relatives, she would take the infants to couples in other villages who were unable to have children of their own."

"You think I'm a stolen child?" Natsumi asked darkly, the strange words of the old woman plucking her soul like an out of tune violin.

"It is not my place to speculate, however, child I believe by your response that ye have often felt out of place in your own life. But you must come to your own understanding of your past," Kaede said softly meeting Natsumi's eyes.

"If I wasn't who I thought it was, it matters not. From this point forward, the only thing that matters is who I am now, and who I will become. I will not dwell in the uncertain past," Natsumi resolved as she rose to her feet. "Thank you Kaede." Natsumi stepped past the sleeping figures, the mats looked soft and welcoming, but she needed to clear her head for a while. The strange headaches had started again since she had been back, but thanks to Kagome's white pills Natsumi felt she would feel better shortly. She slipped outside to the porch and sat down letting the shadow of the half-moon fall on her up-turned face. She sat in reflective silence as the subtle sounds of the twilight played their melodious canticle of the night. Natsumi smiled as sat, this was the point where she turned to a blank page in the book of her life. Her heavy eyelids began to fall as the events of the past week caught up with her and her body succumbed to the sleep that was inevitable. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Natsumi's slumbering body and carried her inside.

"Rest well, Natsumi. Tomorrow we will start our journey to find Naraku. You'll need all your strength," a friendly voice said as they laid her down on the mats and pulled a blanket over her. She didn't stir once.

Morning's early rays had softened and turned to early afternoon. Natsumi rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but a voice kept her awake.

"We can't let her sleep any longer, half the day's already wasted. I want to start looking for Naraku," Inuyasha complained loudly. Sighing, Natsumi sat up and blinked, then cried out. She was totally unprepared for the sight in front of her. Miroku was laying sprawled out beside her, deep asleep.

"MONK! What is the matter with you! Of all the - I ought to kill you!" Natsumi was immediately wide-awake, a crimson blush spreading across her appalled face. Miroku's eyes flew open in response the irate woman beside him.

"I . .I carried you in last night and when I got back in Shippo was curled up on my mat . . .I didn't want to disturb him," Miroku mumbled as he scrambled backward.

"That still gives you no right! You should have slept in the corner!" Natsumi yelled as she placed an oh-so-familiar slap across Miroku's face. Muted giggles filled the room from Kagome, Shippo and Sango. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" The hanyou asked with his arms crossed

Still blushing a ferocious red, Natsumi stalked off to wash her face, letting her small feet make distinct thumps on the matted floor as Miroku scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over his deep violet robes and faced the others. "What?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Miroku, you'll never learn," Sango sighed as she shook her  
head and gave an amused smile while preparing a light breakfast of fresh fruit for the group.

"Women don't want you to throw yourself all over them. You're much too forward. You have to be considerate . . .and not such a pervert," Kagome instructed as she wagged her finger in Miroku's face.

"Who cares. I'm ready to go fight Naraku, not stand here  
talking about lovey-dovey stuff," Inuyasha said with a snort. He placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga for emphases, and in his oblivion didn't see Kagome turn to him, nor the look on her face.

"Like you would know anything about how to treat a woman!"  
Kagome screeched into the half-demon's face before stomping out after Natsumi to the pond. Kagome's face burned with embarrassment from her outburst, why should it matter how Inuyasha treated her? It's not as if he's ever said anything to make her feel that they were anything more than friends.

"Stupid human women," Inuyasha growled shaking his head and  
exasperatingly rolling his eyes toward Miroku.

"Don't look at me," Miroku respond as he took a dish of fruit from Sango who was kneeling close. His short brown ponytail bobbed as he brought his face down level with hers. "You know Sango, my intentions toward women -"

"I know your intentions are never correct monk," Sango cut him off as she brought food to Shippo.

"Let's go after them, I want to get moving," Inuyasha said. He and Miroku left the hut following the overgrown trail that led to a small pond less than a mile away. The blazing sun began to bake the skin on the back of Miroku's neck as he walked along the dry earth. "This would be a nice day for a swim," he commented to the silent hanyou beside him. Shading his eyes from the glare of the rays, Inuyasha squinted his amber eyes and looked to the south.

"Looks like someone already had that idea . . ." Inuyasha  
answered. The playful sounds of splashing in the crystalline water and the boisterous giggles of two young women could be heard clearly from where the monk and demon had stopped. "That stupid Kagome, always messing around when there's work to be done. I'll get as close as I can without her accusing me of trying to look at them and tell 'em to come in." Inuyasha made an attempt to step forward, but was stopped mid-stride by Miroku's arm. "What?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Listen. Natsumi . . .she's laughing. Almost as if she's  
happy. I've yet to see a smile on her face. Let's not deny her this piece of happiness Inuyasha. We've been looking for Naraku for so long, one more day won't hurt anything. Let her smile and laugh and feel joy today," Miroku said wistfully as a breeze danced through the air cooling his brow. Inuyasha knew there was no point in arguing the issue, if posed to Sango or the other girls, they would surly agree to wait until tomorrow.

"Fine," Inuyasha barked as he turned back to the hut. "But  
we're leaving really early in the morning!" He called over his shoulder as he walked off. The young monk sat beneath the generous shade of a large tree and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes, letting breeze wash over him and the giggles of the nearby women drift through his ears as he meditated. Maybe the girls were right, he thought. Perhaps he came on a bit too strong, maybe he made women feel uncomfortable? But then again, who could blame him? It was in his nature; it was in his upbringing. Miroku smiled as he dusted himself off and stood.

Back at the pond, Natsumi and Kagome's fingers had started to wrinkle. "We've been swimming for over an hour, I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't come by barking at us to hurry up," Kagome said wrinkling her slightly upturned nose. "I guess we should go back to Kaede's hut." Kagome swam to the bank and reached out for her clothes that were heaped in a pile in the thick grass. "Oh no," Kagome gasped as her hand went up to her neck.

"What is it?" Natsumi asked quickly.

"My chain must have broke . . .it had the little bottle with the jewel shards in it. Inuyasha is going to kill me if I don't find it!" Kagome's face twisted with worry, but Natsumi dove under the glassy surface and began searching. Among the smooth pebbles and weeds along the bottom of the large pond, her fingers brushed against something hard and polished to the touch. She curled her fingers around the object and came to the surface.

"I've got it Kagome," Natsumi said holding her palm open to  
display the glossy bottle.

"Oh good! Can you hang onto it while I dress?" Natsumi nodded as Kagome climbed out of the water and wrung out her long hair.

"Kagome, how long do those little white pills last for?"  
Natsumi asked as she stared at the vial in her hand. The  
jewels seemed to dance before her eyes, even though they  
remained stationary, she could have sworn they sparkled a  
little more brightly than usual.

"Uh - the aspirin lasts for maybe six hours, but you haven't had any yet today. Poor dear, is your headache back?" Kagome said as she zipped up her skirt.

"No, actually it just got better, it hardly hurts at all,"  
Natsumi responded from the water still gazing upon the shards. Why did they call out to her so?

"Well that's good news, but you should come out now and get  
dressed, I'm sure the others are waiting for us," Kagome said. Natsumi emerged from the water and quickly dressed in the clothes Kagome had lent her. She left her long ebony hair down to dry, the tips just brushing against her upper thigh. She had dressed the entire time not noticing that she still clutched the jewel shards tightly in her fist until Kagome had reached out with her hand open. "Thanks for holding it for me," Kagome said indicating to the bottle.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I am sorry," Natsumi said as she handed the vial back to the other girl. "I guess I was wrong," she said as they began walking back to the hut. "My head is aching again," Natsumi flinched as familiar pangs of pain drummed in her head. "Actually, it's pretty bad," she admitted as her legs took on a lead-like feeling and the colors of the trees, the sky and the earth swirled around her head like a painter's delirious brush strokes.

"Oh no - not again. Inuyasha! Miroku! Somebody!"

From somewhere deep inside herself Natsumi heard Kagome call out, but when she tried to steady herself, her arm would not extend to her friend's shoulder. Natsumi frowned as she couldn't help but fall forward - and right into someone's solid chest. Her eyes re-focused only moments later. Hearing a "Humph," she looked up to see Inuyasha carrying her into the hut. She made out the hushed voices of Kaede and Miroku in a hasty discussion.

"It must be so. Kagome said Natsumi was holding onto the jewel shards and had no pain, and when she handed them back the pain increased and she fainted. The birthmark, your suspicions about her family, it all adds up. She has to be a descendent of the priestess Midoriko!" Miroku said excitedly.

"And ye believe when the shards of the sacred jewel are  
present, her body calls out to them?" The old woman asked.

"I can think of no other explanation," Miroku stated as he  
crossed the room the where Inuyasha had laid Natsumi on a mat.

"I'm fine really," Natsumi lied as several worried faces stared down at her. Miroku just shook his head and placed Kagome's shards in her hand. Immediately Natsumi's hand grew warm and a feeling of wellness crept through her veins and the pain in her head had subsided. She gazed down at the clear glass bottle containing the purplish red gleaming slivers, then back up into Miroku's calming eyes. "What does this mean?"

No one spoke for a few moments until the situation dawned on Inuyasha. "The human can sense the jewel shards . . .and better than Kagome."


End file.
